1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical viewing and, more particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for mechanically and electrically synchronizing multiple vision enhancement systems (binoculars, spotting scope, telescope, monoculars, cameras, video recorder, etc) in order to simultaneously view the same object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical viewing devices, such as binoculars, monoculars, spotting scopes, and cameras, are frequently used by individuals and organizations to observe objects that are beyond a distance that would permit them to be seen adequately by the naked eye. These devices are extremely convenient and a necessity to those that rely on them daily.
Unfortunately, in many cases it is very difficult for multiple users of viewing devices to find and view the same object, even when they are standing side by side. This difficulty arises because of many reasons including: the skill of the user, distance to the object, altitude, visibility, atmospheric conditions, and even height of the viewer. When multiple users of viewing devices are separated even further the difficulty in simultaneously viewing the same object seems to increase proportionate to the distance of their separation.
There exists a need in the art for a device that can be used by one individual and that can supply position, azimuth, inclination, and range information to other such devices used by one or more other individuals through either a mechanical or electronic link, so that others may easily locate the object that is being viewed by the first individual. This technology could have significant impact for military purposes, for hunters, birdwatchers and other groups who use binoculars, spotting scopes and cameras to observe objects and who might wish to quickly and easily have others in the group locate objects spotted by a member of the group. There is a very broad and diverse potential user base.
The principle novel and unusual features would be a means to quickly and easily direct a person or persons using viewing devices such as binoculars or spotting scopes to the azimuth and inclination of an object sighted by an individual using a viewing device equipped with one of these devices.